1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper-pressing tray mounting apparatus for a printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A printing apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopying machine, feeds a sheet of paper from an input tray, prints an image on the paper, and discharges the printed paper to one of the several output trays according to the size of the printed paper. In most office environments, a single printing apparatus is used by a number of users. A large number of paper sheets are laid on different output trays of the printing apparatus. A paper-pressing tray is mounted on the printing apparatus to stop the printed papers on the output trays. The paper-pressing tray is opened when the output trays are pulled out. However, the paper-pressing tray cannot be closed when the output trays are pushed back. The paper-pressing tray interferes with the output trays, and the printing apparatus malfunctions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a paper-pressing tray that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.